Unexpected
by Writer25
Summary: When his family's finances take an unexpected turn, Edd had to suddenly move away from Peach Creek and leave his friends behind. When he comes back two years later, a lot of things seemed to have changed. Marie now hangs out with Ed and Eddy, and Edd almost feels like he's been replaced. But there are a lot more unexpected changes in store for everyone. Sequel to NQWSWE
1. Chapter 1

Peach Creek. It hadn't changed a bit. The leaves of the oak and peach trees were beautiful shades of red, orange, and yellow as he drove down the road to the cul de sac. Despite the potential for cold viruses, he kept the windows rolled down so he could breathe in the still warm, early fall air. His parents had driven ahead to supervise the movers, so they allowed him to drive his car with the majority of his things. Double D, Eddward if you were more formal, felt like he was finally coming home. It had two years since he and his family had moved away due to, erm… circumstances, and now, right before the beginning of his junior year in school, they were finally moving back.

"Oh Peach Creek," He sighed happily. "You haven't changed a bit."

Actually, he knew that statement was purely sentimental. It was the law of nature that things changed with time. The very trees he was driving pass had shed and regrown their leaves multiple times over the past two years he had been away.

Double D had also changed, at least physically. He had grown to nearly six feet tall, close to his father's height, and his hair had grown out as well. His customary purple shorts and long red orange t-shirt had been replaced with jeans and a dual layered, black and red long sleeved shirt. His signature black and white sock hat and gap between his teeth however, remained the same.

"Oh dear, I hope Ed and Eddy will be able to recognize me." He mused out loud. "I wonder if I'll be able to recognize them. I can't wait to see if they've changed any."

Despite Double D's eagerness to see his two best friends though, he retained his driving speed to a safe thirty-five miles per hour. Soon however, the peach trees thinned out and the road soon opened up to his old neighborhood.

"Home at last!" He cried triumphantly.

Out on the sidewalks the kids, or rather teens, of the cul de sac where walking around carrying shopping bags of last minute school supplies. Double D felt his heart beat pick up when he spotted a familiar head of blond hair riding on the back of another familiar face's bicycle.

Double D grinned and gently tapped on his horn to get their attention. "Greetings Nazz! Salutations Kevin!"

"Double D!?" Kevin swerved his bike to a stop and Nazz nearly fell off. They both grinned though when they confirmed it was him. "Double D, you're back!"

Further down the street, Sarah and Jimmy sat on the sidewalk decorating their binders. Sarah glanced up and her eyes widened when she saw him.

"DOUBLE D!" She shrieked in excitement, startling Jimmy badly.

"Good afternoon, Sarah and Jimmy!" He waved cheerfully.

Rolf, watering his farm animals in the front yard of his home, had to shade his eyes and take a second look before he recognized him.

"Too smart for his hat, Ed-boy!" Rolf grinned. "I see you have returned with the wheeled machine of loud noises, yes?"

"Um, yes, a belated entrance to high school gift from my parents, Rolf." Double D called back. "It's nice to see you again!"

Nearing Eddy's house, Double D began to slow considerably. The front yard was empty and there seemed to be no movement from within the house. Double D's smile fell a little. He had been hoping to at least see his best friends before spending the rest of the day unpacking and getting ready for school the next day.

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the backyard and a large, smoking object went flying through the air like a rocket. Ed came running from the backyard and tried to angle himself under where the object would land. But then he glanced over in Double D's direction and his face transformed into a large smile.

"DOUBLE D!" He screamed and immediately ran over.

"Hello Ed-ack!" Double D barely had time to park before Ed grabbed him through the open window and yanked him out.

"Ed's buddy has returned!" Ed cried happily, literally crushing Double D in his arms.

"I'm quite pleased to see you too Ed." Double D barely managed to choke out.

There was then a high pitched whistling noise followed by a crash as the smoking object finally completed its trajectory and crashed into the ground.

"Eddy!" Ed ran over to crater, carrying Double D with him. "Santa came early Eddy!"

"It's not December you moron-"Eddy scowled as he crawled out of his hole but his scowl transformed into a large smile when he saw him. "Double D!? You back for real? For good?"

"Correct Eddy," Double D managed to free one arm and pulled Eddy into Ed's hug. "I've finally returned back to my beloved Peach Creek."

"It's about time!" Eddy yelled happily, for once returning the hug. "The amazing Ed trio are finally back together!"

"Ed is happy is complete again!" Ed echoed whole-heartedly.

The three of them stayed in a crushing group hug finally brought together again. Double D was so happy that he could feel tears of happiness pricking behind his eye lids.

"Eddy you idiot, I told you not to touch it yet!" A familiar voice screeched from the backyard. "A girl goes to use the can for two lousy minutes and…"

The voice trailed off as Marie Kanker came into the front yard. She and Double D stared at each other with an equal amount of surprise on both of their faces. Marie was wearing grease spotted overalls and had a spot of grease on her cheek. She lowered the wrench that she was obviously about to beat Eddy with.

"Double D?" She asked in awe. "Is that really you?"

"M-Marie," Double D quickly closed his mouth and smiled at her. "Funny, I didn't expect to, um, see you here."

"I could say the same for you, ex-oven mitt." Marie chuckled and smiled at him warmly. "Welcome home Double D."

 **A/N- I'm hoping to be able to update this pretty consistently. Read, enjoy, and reviews are lovely.**


	2. Chapter 2

Double D dressed for the first day of school with a large grin on his face. Before he moved away, school had always a haven of bountiful knowledge and fulling social interaction. And in terms of a public educational school system, he read that Peach Creek High School had one of the more developed curriculums in the state.

"Oh I can't wait to begin my advanced studies," Double D practically bounced with excitement. "Why, at my last school there wasn't even…"

His voice drifted off with the thought of his last high school but he quickly pushed the memory away.

"No need to sour my pleasant morning with unpleasant memories." He mumbled, finishing his tie.

Several beeps sounded from his phone, indicating that he had a new text message. Glancing at the screen, he saw that it was Eddy who, in all caps of course, demanded that he come down stairs immediately. Double D grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Eddy and Ed were waiting impatiently by the back door.

"Hurry up Sockhead!" Eddy yelled. "We're starving here! Did you make us some grub or what?"

"Patience Eddy," Double D said letting them inside, "I haven't even put the oatmeal on the stove yet. I was still getting dressed you see and it's unsafe to-"

"Oatmeal?" Eddy made a face of disgust and flopped down in a chair. "I thought you were fixing us some real grub not some gruel."

"Not even Rolf's pigs eat gruel, Double D." Ed chimed in.

Double D frown indignantly. "I'll have you know that my oatmeal is not gruel, gentlemen. It is a hearty and delicious mixture of various cooked oats, brown sugar, and fresh fruits. Why, even mother prefers it for breakfast over my father's eggs Florentine."

With that he turned his attention to the kitchen and began gathering the ingredients. Despite his outwardly attitude, Double D was inwardly jubilant to the point where tears began pricking behind his eyelids. It was almost as if he never left his best friends behind. Many mornings they had spent like this with Double D fixing them a meal while Ed and Eddy complained. And now it was like the past two years didn't matter and they could pick up right where they left off.

While he mixed the various oats and grains together, he stole glances at his best friends. Eddy hadn't grown a whole lot taller yet, but he was thickening around the arms and shoulders, developing firm muscles in those areas. His chin was also beginning to sprout a few coarse hairs. Ed had definitely grown taller, if that was even possible, but he had gotten leaner, and his hair was beginning to grow out some.

Double D set the nearly finished pot of oatmeal on a low simmer to finished cooking, and sat down at the table with Ed and Eddy.

"Now fellows," He smiled, "We have twenty minutes before we have to leave for school and five minutes until the oatmeal has finished cooking. Catch me up on what I missed during my, erm, absence?"

"Well school still sucks." Eddy cracked a huge yawn. "It starts even earlier than middle school."

"You know what they say Eddy," Double D smiled. "The early gets the worm. Starting school first thing in the morning ensures that your brain is functioning at its full capa-"

"School is boring!" Ed interrupted loudly. "Only May likes it."

Double D started in surprise. "M-May? How do you know she likes school, Ed?"

"Because he and his _girlfriend_ have all of their classes together." Eddy snickered.

Ed sank back with a large blush on his face. "She's not my girlfriend, Eddy. We just read comics and stuff."

The pot made a loud gurgling noise, calling Double D's attention back to the cooking oatmeal. His mind was reeling though as he spooned the oatmeal into three separate bowls. Girlfriend? May as Ed's girlfriend? Sure he denied the accusation, but for Eddy to even make that accusation meant-

"Yo! Hurry up with that oatmeal Sockhead!" Eddy yelled impatiently.

Double D rolled his eyes. "Coming Eddy."

After they ate breakfast, the three of them rushed out the door and headed to school. Double D felt like he couldn't get there fast enough. On the way Eddy filled him in on what else had been going on while he was away. Nazz and Kevin were in an on again, off again relationship, Jimmy had graduated from head gear to braces, Sarah was less mean to Ed, but as loud mouthed as ever, and although Johnny no longer carried Plank around, he still web chatted with him via smart phone. And Rolf had expanded his farm, adding pig bride for his pig Wilfred and Victor's brother Larry. Everyone was a little older, but the cul de sac kids were still very much the cul de sac kids.

"I see that not much changed during my brief absence." Double D remarked as they reached the lockers and picked three together. "Tell me Eddy, are you still running those adolescent scams of yours or have you matured from them as well?"

"Not scams Sockhead, business ventures." Eddy gave him a sly grin. "I gotta evolve with my potential customers, you know."

"We charge more now." Ed translated.

Double D couldn't help but chuckle. It really was like he never left. "I see. Well, count me in to continue lending my engineering skills to your endeavors Eddy. I can't wait to pick up where we left off."

This time, Eddy looked mildly uncomfortable and looked at Ed. Ed, completely unfazed, got straight to the point.

"No thanks Double D," Ed said cheerily. "We got Marie to do that stuff now."

Again Double D was startled and his mind went back to yesterday. It had been so shocking to see Marie with Eddy and Ed that he just put the entire incident out of his mind.

"It's not like we replaced you or anything." Eddy raised his shoulders defensively. "It was just that… you were gone and turns out she was pretty handy with a tool. And it's not like I could rely on Lumpy here."

"Say no more, Eddy." Double D forced himself to smile. "I'm just, um… surprised that you two became acquainted with each other that's all."

"Eddy and Marie and chummy like May and me, Double D." Ed said.

"Quiet, Lumpy." Eddy elbowed him roughly. "Like I said, the chick is handy with a tool, that's all."

"Well, I for one am glad that you two are becoming friendlier with the Kanker sisters." Double D said cheerily. "It's about time we matured past our childish fear of them. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late for first period."

With that, he slammed his locker shut and hurried down the hallway. Despite his forced cheery demeanor around his friends, the thought of Ed and Eddy being friends with Marie and May made him feel vaguely uncomfortable. True he hoped they would eventually become civil towards one another, but friends?

Once he was inside of his classroom, Advanced Placement Literature, Double D breathed a sigh of relief. Classic novels and Shakespearean poetry were much easier to handle. He had just settled into a desk in the front when he received yet another shock. Mere seconds before the bell rang, Marie Kanker herself walked into the classroom. Yesterday, he had been so surprised to see her that he didn't really notice her appearance before. Now he definitely did.

Marie was taller now and had developed the preliminary curves of a woman. Her blue hair was shorter and cut straighter, with one heavy bang partially covering one eye. She wore dark green jeans instead of cargo pants, and a tight black tank top. Three piercing adorned each ear and a slight bulge in her top indicated a stomach piercing as well. Double D was so stunned that he didn't realize he had been outright staring at her until one of her hazel eyes landed on him and her lips turned up in a smirk.

"See something you like, Eddward?" She snickered, pausing at his desk.

"I-I- ahem," Double D cleared his throat, the heat rising to his face. "F-forgive me Marie, I didn't mean to stare. I, um, haven't seen you in so long, I was a bit surprised to see you."

"Sure you were." Marie winked and moved on, popping her gum loudly.

Double D tensed, expecting her to pick a seat either next to him, or immediately behind him. After all, Marie was always one to completely invade his personal space and harass him mercilessly. Even after their brief relationship she had still continued to chase him down for sport.

But Marie breezed right passed him and headed towards a desk in the back. Throughout class, Double D hazarded glances behind him, but Marie never once looked his way. Her notebook, the window, and (rarely) the teacher yes, but never at him. Double D should have been relieved, but instead he felt a strange sinking in his chest.

Perhaps some things have changed after all.

 **A/N- Just in case I didn't mention it before, they're in their junior year of high school**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I didn't do much with the last chapter so I wanted to do a little more with this chapter. I'm also considering taking some risks so don't be afraid to tell me what you do or don't like about this story. Feedback makes me really happy. Thank you :)**

By the time lunch period rolled around Double D was feeling much better. So far his classes had included AP Literature, AP Biology, and AP Algebra II. The volume of material that they would learn in each class brought tears of joy to his eyes and he saw more than one student giving him an odd look.

And now even more tears of joy rose to the surface as the cafeteria worker spooned whole grain rice on his tray next to a slab of unnamed baked fish and a carton of milk.

"Thank you for providing the most wholesome meal." Double D grinned while handing the cashier three wrinkled one dollar bills. "And may I say your school's attention to nutrition is outstanding?"

"Whatever kid," The woman gruffly dismissed him and waved on the next student in line.

Double D's good mood was unfazed as he sat down at the nearest table and began to eat. More tears welled to the surface as he took his first bite of fish. Another time he may have noticed how over baked it was to the point of dryness, but right now he was in heaven. After moving away, when his mother could scarcely come up with the two dollars for school lunch, Double D had to be satisfied with a sandwich of stale white bread and a stiff processed cheese slice.

"Why the heck are you eating that garbage for?" Eddy's harsh voice broke into his thoughts. He sat down at the table followed by Ed. "You know they had burgers too right?"

"And chili!" Ed cried happily.

"Sorry gentlemen, but I prefer healthy meals." Double D smiled and took another bite. "Besides, baked fish is good for the brain you know."

"I guess that makes you safe, Lumpy." Eddy snickered.

"Double D's fish looks like mutant alien brains." Ed chuckled. "That makes Double D an alien zombie muncher."

The three of them began laughing, even though Double D didn't find the joke necessarily that funny. It just felt good to be laughing with friends at lunch rather than sitting by himself. Suddenly though, Eddy jolted with saw something behind Double D and quickly elbowed a still laughing Ed.

"Shut up and act cool!" He hissed then lounged back in his chair with one of those greasy smiles of his.

There was the clicking of heels and Double D turned around to see Lee Kanker walking towards them. But this was definitely not the Lee he saw two years ago. It was obvious that Lee had definitely gone through multiple growth spurts… everywhere. Her legs were muscular and shapely, her ample hips swayed when she walked, and the, erm, front of her bounced with each step. Her clothing choice had also changed, barely adhering to the school dress code with short jean shorts, and a polka dot top with red undershirt. But there was still the aura of danger around her that made Double D tremble with nervousness.

Beads of nervous sweat started to appear on Eddy's forehead, but he maintained his pose and smile. "H-hey hot stuff. Here to see me?"

"Pfft, as if little man," Lee's voice was still deep and husky. She leaned her arm against the back of Double D's chair and leaned close to him, making him highly uncomfortable with her ample chest so close to him. "Well if it isn't the smart Edd. My sister told me you were back."

"Y-y-yes." Double D leaned as far away as possible and gave her a polite smile. "I-I-it's nice to see you again."

He tried to look her in the eyes instead of… elsewhere, but her wildly curly red hair completely obscured them. Her bright red lips curled into the signature Kanker smirk and she leaned even closer to him.

"Oh yeah, how great is it to see me?" She purred.

"Um," Double D continued to lean away until he was almost parallel to the floor. "Really great?"

To his infinite relief Lee laughed at his discomfort and finally moved away. As she walked to her table though, she glanced back towards Eddy, and brushed some of the hair out of her eyes to give him a once over before winking and leaving towards her table.

Eddy let out a sigh of relief and gave a smug smile. "She totally wants me."

"I can see that." Double D mumbled rolling his eyes.

He glanced behind him and saw Lee sitting at a table with her sisters. May gave him a hearty wave and a big smile while Marie raised her milk carton in a sort of toast.

"So," Double D turned back to Eddy with a look of confusion. "I see you've gotten over your fear of Lee…"

"Dude, she's a total babe now!" Eddy said excitedly. "Did you see that rack!? Her boobs are bigger than Nazz's!"

Ed began choking on his chili and Double D recoiled in shock. "Eddy! That's no way to talk about a lady!"

"Oh, she's a lady alright." Eddy snickered. "All six feet of her is 100% woman."

"May says that she'll just turn fat in ten years." Ed said. "That's what happened to my Aunt Sally. Now she has cats."

The lunch bell rang signaling the end of their lunch and the start of the next one. After putting up their trays and trash the three of them headed into the hallway and met Kevin and Nazz heading towards the cafeteria. Both of their hair seemed to have grown longer and Kevin kept part of his tied back in a ponytail

"Yo Double Dork!" Kevin affectionately clapped him on the back. "I'm throwing a welcome back party for you at my house on Friday! You totally gotta come dude."

"Yeah it'll be so rad!" Nazz smiled brightly. "There'll be food and music, and you could like, totally tell us what you've been up to for the past two years."

Double D's smile faded a little and he looked away. "Yes, well…"

"We are so there!" Eddy through an arm around his shoulders. "And of course I'll handle all of the welcome back gifts. Nothing crappy please, just checks, gift cards, and of course, cash."

"Whatever Eddy." Kevin rolled his eyes while Nazz giggled.

"Thank you Kevin." Double D smiled. "I would love to attend."

"Cool." Kevin wrapped an arm around Nazz's shoulders and led her away. "Later dorks."

"Party! Party! Party!" Ed yelled excitedly as the headed to their lockers.

"Why didn't I think about throwing you a party?" Eddy shook his head. "Whatever, the whole cul-de-sac will be there and the welcome back gifts will be rolling in!"

"And we can hear all about Double D's adventures while he was away!" Ed yelled excitedly.

"Yes well," Double D cleared his throat and pulled a few books out of his locker at random. "I think I'll head to the library for study hall. Care to join me?"

Eddy made a face. "No thanks, libraries are lame. Besides, Ed got us banned from from there freshman year."

"But it wasn't my fault Eddy! Johnny and Plank dared me to eat that butter scotch!"

"Then I guess I'll see you guys after school." Double D waved as he walked off.

He spent a total of five minutes at the library before he felt claustrophobic. It was his thoughts that were suffocating him though. A welcome back party was one of the last things he wanted. Double D wanted to completely forget about the time he spent away, not tell stories about it.

He sighed, "Maybe some fresh air will clear my mind."

The fall air was still mostly warm, but a cool breeze hinted colder weather. Double D made a mental note to start bringing a heavier jacket. Regardless, the fresh air did make his head feel a little better so he sat against the wall to read.

"I still don't know what you see in him." A familiar shrill voice said. "Steve's a loser if you ask me."

"Well nobody asked you." An equally familiar baritone voice responded.

The breeze picked up again and the smell of cigarette smoke wafted towards him. Double D smothered a cough and peered around the corner of the wall. Marie and Lee were leaning against the wall, smoking cigarettes. Double D immediately felt his heart jump and silently cursed himself for acting like a child.

"Well, I'm outta here." Lee threw her cigarette down and stubbed it out with her foot. "I need to remind May to stop by the store after school and up dinner."

Double D ducked behind his book as she walked directly passed him, but thankfully she didn't seem to see him. Once she was gone, he looked around the corner again. Marie remained perched against the side of the building smoking. Her eyes stared in front of her, her expression was thoughtful. Part of him wanted to ask her what was on her mind, but he thought better of it.

"You can say hi to me if you want to." Marie suddenly said out loud. She brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and smiled at him. "I promise I won't try to kiss you or anything."

Double D jumped up and quickly dusted himself off. "N-no of course not Marie. I'm well aware that immaturity between us has well passed with the years and my absence however brief."

Marie chuckled. "You still sound like my genius ex-oven mitt."

"Must you call me that?" Double D sighed. "I would much prefer it if you called me by the same nick name that everyone calls me by."

"Aww, but that's so boring." Marie playfully rolled her eyes. "Besides, it's not like I'm anything like your little friends."

Double D smiled and held out his hand. "Well, we got along just fine after our brief relationship. I would be glad to remain friends with you."

Marie rose an eyebrow and took a long drag of her cigarette. She turned her head to blow the smoke away from them and Double D's attention was immediately drawn to her pursed lips. He quickly looked back towards her face just as she turned back towards him again.

"Alright." Marie roughly slapped his palm and smiled. "Friends."

* * *

Eddy yawned and rubbed his eyes in frustration. The textbook in front of him just looked like nonsense. School had been over for almost a whole hour but he was still stuck in his room doing homework. Normally he would ignore it or wait until the last minute to do it, but this year his folks had given him an incentive. No failing grades this year and they would give him the money to fix up the old van in the junk yard.

There was a tap on his door but Eddy refused to answer it. He couldn't afford to let Ed distract him right now, he had barely gotten through the first page of his civics book. The tapping continued and got more insistent.

"Go away Ed!" Eddy yelled impatiently. "I told ya that I when I was ready for you, I would come get ya!"

"This ain't Ed, you Footstool!" Marie yelled. "Open up! I gotta talk to ya!"

Eddy jumped up from the bed and opened the door. Marie stood on the other side with a lit cigarette in her hand and a deadly scowl on her face.

"What's eating you?" Eddy asked. "And put that think out. You're gonna make my carpets smell like smoke and my parents will kill me."

"You know that was my second one!?" Marie threw it to the ground and stubbed it out before pushing her way inside. "It's barely three o'clock and I already smoked my second ciggy of the day!"

She stormed over to Eddy's bed and flopped on it, staring up at the ceiling. Eddy groaned inwardly. If there was one thing he had trouble handling, it was Marie in one of her moods. Even Ed was better at it than he was. Still, Eddy approached the bed and cautiously sat on the edge.

"I thought you were over Sockhead." He mumbled irritably.

"I am." Marie sighed. "It's just… seeing him again after so long brought back-"

"Nothing." Eddy said bluntly. "You guys dated, you broke up, and now there's nothing between you two. Get over it will ya?"

He may have sounded heartless, but Eddy knew that was what Marie needed to hear. Years ago, when she had first decided to break up with Sockhead, Marie had come crying to him, even though he had warned against them dating in the first place. He had talked some sense into her though and after nearly beating the crap out of him, Marie finally accepted things as they were. And when Double D moved away seemingly out of nowhere, they had found some solace with each other as friends.

"It's a Kanker thing." Marie sighed. "When a Kanker sees something or someone they like, we lock on like a stupid pit bull until it submits or it dies. Besides, the guy is still the epitome of nice and polite and charming."

"So are Ed and Jimmy, but I don't see you moping over them."

"And he's gotten cuter too."

"It's only been two years!" Eddy threw his hands up in exasperation. "Marie! He's still Double D, he's still Sockhead, and he's still the guy you broke up with! In middle school! Get over it! You're a Kanker for crying out loud! You're stronger than some pitiful crush! "

Marie jumped with sudden determination on her face. "You're right! Two years was a long time ago. I didn't even like him that way before he left."

"Exactly!" Eddy rolled his eyes. "Now do you feel better or what because I got homework to do."

"Thanks short stop." Marie rustled the top head, knowing full well that he hated that. "I'll see you later. I just got inspired for a new painting."

She practically ran out of the room, slamming his door shut. Eddy groaned and flopped back on his bed.

"Dames. Who can figure them?"


	4. Chapter 4

Double D looked at Eddy like he was insane. "You're building _what?"_

"Oh don't give me that look!" Eddy grinned and threw an arm around his shoulders. "This baby will revolutionize school mornings."

Double D shook his head and stared up at Eddy's latest "business venture". In short, it was a crudely made, glorified sling shot run by a motor and a cushioned seat in the pocket. Apparently its function was supposed to literally shoot kids to the high school. Eddy had called him over and over again until came over to see it. The late afternoon sunlight gave the device a strange orange back light to it, making it almost menacing.

"Think about it Double D," Eddy continued to grin. "You either wake up at 6am, barely able to open your eyes, and a crowded, smelly bus. Or you could wake up at 7am, still tired as all get out, and then walk into school late and get in trouble."

"Actually Eddy, if you were to go to bed at a decent time you wouldn't have trouble getting up in the morning." Double D put in.

Eddy frowned in irritation. "Can I finish or what Einstein?"

"You may continue."

"Anyways, long story short this baby will shoot you to Peach Creek High in under five minutes no matter where you live. That way you can wake up whenever you feel like it and still get to school on time. Plus it's a real waker-upper."

Double D shook his head again but a smile turned the edges of his lips up. This was so reminiscent of Eddy's juvenile scams, but at least the idea reflected the true struggles of being in high school. He eyed the motor curiously. It wasn't running and it looked so broken down that Double D doubted that it ever could.

"Care to share how you plan on operating it? That motor seems a little… rough."

"Marie says it's a work in progress." Eddy shrugged. "I usually leave the mechanical stuff to her. She's pretty good at it. For a chick I mean."

"Mmmhmm." Double D's lips pressed together. There was an emotion nagging at the back of his mind but he refused to regard it. There was no way that feeling was jealousy. He had left for two years, it was none of his business if Eddy had taken advantage of Marie's mechanical skills in his absence.

"Well," Double D smiled and rolled up his sleeves, "I guess I'll get to work on getting that motor running. It might take a lot of elbow grease, but I think I might be able to get it running."

A brief look of fear crossed Eddy's face and he looked away. "Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Ol blue hair gets pretty pissy when me or Ed mess with her stuff."

"That's because you two are morons." Marie snickered coming through the backyard. She threw a wink at Double D. "Unlike my ex-oven mitt."

She held the fence door open for Ed who was pulling in a big load of junk yard scraps with his bike. Ed wheezed and panted as he struggled to pedal into the backyard. Marie herself was carrying a back pack that looked full to bursting. Eddy's face light up with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he hurried over to see what Ed and Marie collected while she herself came over to Double D.

"So what do you think about it so far?" Marie asked nodding to the invention. "No name for it yet but we're thinking about charging the kids here $10 bucks a ride."

"That's a little steep." Double D mumbled.

"Gotta pay the bills." Marie popped her gum. "Wanna help me get this motor running? It's a little choppy now but together we could probably get it purring like a kitten."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Eddy interrupted loudly. He had a greedy look on his face as he wrapped an arm around both of their shoulders. "Peach Creek's top two builders working under me."

"Though I highly doubt we can that old _thing_ running." Double D muttered under his breath.

Eddy gave him a look, but Marie snickered good naturedly. "I know, it looks like crap doesn't it? But I guarantee you that it purrs like a one eyed kitten."

As she went over to the rusted engine, Eddy pushed Double D away and frowned at him.

"What the heck did you say that for?" Eddy hissed. "Sure Marie seems pretty chill now, but you have no idea what could happen if you set her off."

"Hmph, I was merely pointing out the obvious, Eddy."

"Well don't!"

"Eddy!" Ed called from across the yard, bouncing on an old love seat. "I found a better seat cushion like you and Marie told me to do."

"Get off that Ed! We gotta use it!" Eddy yelled and hurried over to stop him.

Double D sighed. Now he felt bad for his underhanded remarks, There was no call for them and he remembered many of time when he had nothing better than junk from Ed's garage to build Eddy's scams with. He put a smile on his face and went over to where Marie was working on the motor.

She sat with her legs crossed on the grass (apparently not caring about any grass stains), her fingers in the gears and rubber of the motor. Already her hands were stained with grease, but there was a look of contentment on her face as she worked.

Double D leaned down to watch her. "I have to admit, you appeared quite skilled."

"Yeah I did a lot of studying over the summer." Marie said without looking up. "Almost... got it!"

Sure enough the motor sputtered and coughed to life. It was nowhere near purring like Marie said it would, but it was definitely running.

"Impressive," Double D nodded. "But perhaps I may lend my assistance as well?"

"Knock yourself out." Marie sat back on the ground and watched him.

Double D got on his knees and peered closely at the motor. Most of the lesser parts were either missing or completely rusted over. But the major parts looked pretty salvageable. Currently though, they were running at a sluggish pace, often sticking together before coming loose and running again.

"I believe I might have some mechanical lubrication at home…" Double D mumbled out loud before realizing that in fact his garage was currently empty of all of his old supplies. As a matter of fact, there were still a lot of things his parents needed to buy to fully furnish their home again. Right now, all they had were the minimal essentials…

Glancing up, Double D realized that Marie was watching him with one raised eyebrow.

"You alright?" She asked. "You kind of spaced out on me there."

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Double D quickly stood back up again. "Perhaps this weekend I'll make a local visit to the hardware store to replenish my mechanical supplies."

"This weekend!?" Eddy dropped the chair he was helping Ed carry and stomped over to them. "Time is money Sockhead. This needs to get finished today so we can start raking in the cash tomorrow!"

Marie snickered at his outburst. "Oh, keep your shorts on Shorty, if he says this weekend then it'll wait til this weekend."

"Yes Eddy, and I have quite a lot of homework to do this week."

"And don't forget Kevin's party on Friday!" Ed called over, before the oversized chair finally tipped him backwards.

"Fine!" Eddy scowled. "But I'm telling ya we're losing money here!"

Marie laughed and playfully kicked Eddy. "Don't get your undies in a bunch. I'll work on it Friday while you go to Red's party. Kanker's got their own special kind of axel grease that works sometimes."

"It better work Blue," Eddy finally noticed Ed trapped under the chair and groaned in exasperation. "Lumpy, what I tell you!"

He nudged Marie and they both went over to help Ed. Double D sat down by the motor and peered into it again although his mind was on other things. He glanced up from the motor and watched Eddy and Marie struggling to lift the chair off Ed (who didn't even seem to notice the chair was on top of him). Pushing hard with all his might, Eddy suddenly slipped on the grass and landed flat on his face. Marie burst out laughing while Ed lifted the chair off himself with one arm and picked Eddy up with the other arm. Marie continued to laugh at him, but instead of getting angry as usual, Eddy gave a few reluctant chuckles at her glee.

Before he could stop it, another wave of jealousy washed over Double D. Looking at the three of them, it was almost if Double D hadn't come back at all. But he forced that feeling away and went over to join them. Just as he reached them however, Marie's phone began ringing loudly. She looked at the screen and scowled.

"Oh great, Lee's ordering me to come home and get started on dinner." She grumbled.

Eddy snickered "Sounds to me like you're her little kitchen bi-"

"Can it!" Marie elbowed him roughly in the ribs, making him double over in pain. "Anyways, Imma head out now I guess before she comes looking for me."

She started to leave when Double D noticed her backpack was still laying on the ground.

"Marie wait!" Double D quickly hefted the heavy bag on his shoulder and hurriedly caught up to her. "You seemed to have forgot your back pack. It's rather heavy so perhaps I may carry it home for you?"

Marie seemed to hesitate for a split second before smiling and shaking her head. "No thanks, Ed can carry it for me. Besides, May said she had some comics to give back to him or something?"

Ed gasped excitedly. "Mutant Warrior Women from Plant 32J: The Rise of Space Turkey!?"

He quickly grabbed the backpack off of Double D's back and ran out of the backyard. Marie laughed and followed him out. Double D shrugged off the mild disappointment and turned to Eddy with a big smile.

"Well Eddy, I guess it's just me and you." He grinned. "If you want, I will be happy to run some numbers to establish a fairer price to charge your customers."

"Pffft, no thanks!"

"Oh." Double D's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Besides, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Eddy chuckled. "Let's go in and get some grub Sockhead. I've got some movies Ed's been bugging me to see so we can see the remakes together."

Double D smiled in relief and nodded. "Sounds good Eddy."


	5. Chapter 5

Friday came with alarming swiftness, much too swift for Double D's comfort. The other kids didn't even wait for Kevin's party to start plying him with questions about his life during his two-year absence. Eddy could tell that he was uncomfortable and tried to deter them the best he could, but there was getting no rest from them.

The weather had turned chilly overnight so to get away from the bombardment of questions, Double D decided to eat lunch outside. It was too cold for Ed or Eddy, but truthfully Double D was used to the cold. He sat outside, leaning against the same wall he sat against yesterday and began eating in peace. The fall breeze picked up making him shiver and the smell of cigarette smoke wafted over to him.

Searching for the source, he found Marie around the corner, leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette and reading a book. Double D blinked in surprise. Aside from magazines, he could hardly recall a time when he saw her with a book. It was dark green and thick, but from where he sat, he couldn't make out the title on either the spine or the cover. His curiosity took the better of him and he spoke.

"Greetings Marie, what are you reading?"

Startled, she nearly choked on her cigarette causing Double D to chuckle. For the first time since he'd known her, he had scared her. Marie turned his way and smiled at his amusement.

"Ha ha very funny ex-dreamboat," She rolled her eyes with a small smile. "So how long have you been spying on me?"

Double D shook his head. "Forgive me, Marie, I wasn't spying on you. I was just um… enjoying the weather while eating my lunch."

Marie gave him a look that showed she didn't believe him and her eyes pointedly fell to the heavy jacket he was wearing. Double D sighed and relented.

"Okay, I was trying to get some peace from the others." Double D admitted with a sigh. "Um… mind if I join you?"

Marie rose an eyebrow in surprise. She eyed the still lit cigarette in her hand and took a long drag. Once again Double D's eyes fell almost unwillingly to her lips which shimmered with red gloss. She blew out a steady stream of smoke from between those lips making Double D cough and brought his gaze back up to the rest of her face.

"Sure you don't mind this?" Marie said indicating the cigarette. "Or are you going to lecture me about lung cancer and second-hand smoke and crap?"

Double D smiled and moved to sit next to her. "Only if you ask for one. I can even prepare a slide show if you want."

Marie giggled and shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks. May lectures me and Lee enough as it is."

"She doesn't smoke like the two of you?"

"Naw. She used to, but she says it makes her hair stink. I think it's because Ed told her she smelled like burnt toast."

"And what made you and Lee begin smoking in the first place?"

At once Marie's expression became slanted. "Why do you want to know?"

Double D shrugged. Truthfully he didn't know why he asked. Curiosity and the sake of conversation probably. There was a moment of silence between them as Marie regarded him with her dark hazel eyes. The eyeliner she wore made her gaze that much more intense and piercing.

"So how come you aren't freaking out right now?" Marie asked suddenly. "A germaphobe and health freak like you shouldn't be within five miles of a smoker like me."

"I'm actually quite used to being around smokers." Double D admitted truthfully before he could stop himself.

He froze and expected her to start flooding him with questions, but to his surprise, Marie remained calm and just kept smoking.

"I started the one and only time I visited my dad," Marie mumbled answering Double D's earlier question. "He lives in a crummy apartment complex. He wasn't much around and Lee and May were visiting their dads. I was bored so I started hanging with some kids from the neighborhood who happened to smoke. End of story."

Double D nodded in understanding. If anything, he knew how hard it was to find good friends or any friends for that matter.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of study hall. Double D began to gather his things to leave, but when he noticed that Marie wasn't moving he stopped.

"Aren't you coming Marie, or are you waiting for Lee?" He asked.

"Naw," Marie yawned and stretched her arms. "Lee's ditching today so it's just me. Besides, I don't do study hall. It's a waste of my time."

Double D shifted uncomfortably and glanced at his watch. Whether or not he agreed with Marie, study hall was still a required class so he couldn't just skip it. But then again, going back inside meant being bombarded with more questions.

"You never told me what book you were reading," He said settling back down again.

To his surprise, Marie blushed and quickly hid the book behind her back. Her lips curled into a snarl. "What's it to ya!?"

"Just honest curiosity, I assure you." Double D said trembling a little in old familiar fear. "I just… never saw you with a book before-"

Marie narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying I'm dumb?"

"Heavens no! I-I was just curious as to what managed to peak your interest I swear!"

His heart was pounding in fear as he waited for Marie to start hitting him. Marie let out a breath through and her shoulders relaxed.

"Horror novel," Marie said. "It's a little wordy, but it's pretty good. It's called _Coraline_."

Double D relaxed at her change of mood and gave her a small smile. "I've read that, it's quite good. What made you decide to read it?"

"May and Ed if you can believe it?" Marie chuckled. "They made me watched the movie with them and I liked it. So now I'm reading the book."

"Well, perhaps I can recommend some other books for you sometime? I'll feel you'll quite enjoy them." He suggested helpfully.

Marie scoffed and shook her head. "No thanks. Reading ain't my thing. This is a one-time deal."

Double D smiled encouragingly, though. "Are you sure? I know a few good books if you change your mind."

"Double D? What are you doing back here?" A high-pitched voice cut in.

He looked up and saw Sarah and Jimmy coming towards them. Sarah shot Marie a dirty look but then smiled again at Double D.

"So what are you doing back here anyway? Everyone was looking for you at lunch." She asked.

"Well, actually I was enjoying a conversation with Marie," He explained.

"Yeah so get lost pipsqueak!" Marie snarled.

"Make me!" Sarah snapped and Jimmy had to put a hand on her shoulder to restrain her.

Marie made a move as if she were about to lunge at the red head, but Double D also put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Marie please," He pleaded, "There's no need for you to get in trouble."

"Yeah Sarah, we could get detention and miss Kevin's party," Jimmy added.

"Hmph, she isn't worth my time anyway." Sarah flipped her hair and went back to smiling at Double D. "Anyway Double D, I was wondering if you found a date for Kevin's party. I'm still available. What do you say?"

Double D felt his stomach churn as Sarah batted her eyes and waited for his answer.

"Well um…" He glanced over at Marie who was still scowling at Sarah. "My apologizes Sarah, but I've already made plans to go with Marie."

"What!?" Sarah shrieked angrily while Marie looked confused.

Marie's face then transformed into one of smugness as she turned to Sarah. "Yeah pipsqueak, he's taking me so take a hike!"

"Why you-" Sarah looked like she was about to attack Marie, but Jimmy held her back again.

"Come on Sarah he said no," Jimmy said desperately. "Now let's get back before the other Kankers show up."

"Fine." Sarah growled, then gave Double D one last smile. "Maybe we can go out another time Mr. Cutie."

Double D breathed a sigh of relief after the two of them left. Marie gave a breathy chuckle.

"Nice save, but you're going to have one hell of a time at that party when she sees you by yourself."

Double D felt his face heat up and he fidgeted nervously. "Well actually, I was hoping that you would save me the embarrassment and um… actually attend Kevin's party with me."

Marie started to smile as if she expected him to laugh and say he was joking, but as he waited for her response, her smile fell.

"You're not kidding," Marie shook her head and sighed. "Kankers don't go to parties unless they're crashing them Double D, and I doubt you're asking me to do that."

"Well no, but you are right in assuming Sarah's aggressiveness if I show up at this party alone." Double D sighed and gave her a pleading look. "So perhaps you wouldn't mind being my, erm- attending this party with me?"

Marie pursed her lips and he could detect anger brewing in her eyes. Out of sheer impulse he reached out and grabbed one of her hands. The simple touch made her jump and some of the anger faded and was replaced with a different emotion he couldn't name.

"Marie please," Double D gave her a wide smile. "Do me a favor? For your… ex-dreamboat?"

Marie huffed out of the side of her mouth, blowing up her bangs a little. She made an impatient noise and stubbed out against the wall.

"Fine," She grumbled. "But you owe me a favor in the future. Got it?"

"Yes of course." Double D sighed in relief and tightened his hold on her hand. "You have my deepest thanks, Marie."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She pulled her hand out of his and stood up. She brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and shot him a smirk that sent a jolt through him. "But no promises on my behavior, though."

Double D opened his mouth, to say something but suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of study hall. Without another word to him Marie grabbed her book and left him. Double D stared after her for a moment before gathering the rest of his own things and heading back inside the school building.


	6. Chapter 6

Double D sat at his desk, an anxious knot in his stomach. It was ten minutes before seven, ten minutes before Kevin's party. A party was enough to make him nervous, but his own welcome back party doubled his anxiety. Not to mention that Marie was his—attending the party with him.

"Man this party is going to be sweet!" Eddy crowed excitedly. "Everyone will be all over you wanting to hear your life story."

"Yeah and there'll be food and music and punch." Ed added excitedly and gasped. "Do you think there'll be cookies!?"

Double D barely heard them though. His mind and his eyes were on the clock. 6:56 pm. The party would be starting soon if it was not already under way. Double D took out his phone and rechecked the text messages he had exchanged earlier with Marie. She insisted on meeting him at his house fifteen minutes prior to the party's start time. The blue 56 turned into 57 and still nothing.

"Maybe she changed her mind." Double D sighed forlornly.

"Who changed her mind?" Eddy was suddenly leaning over him, giving him a bright inquisitive stare. He suddenly gave a predatory grin. "You got a date don't cha?"

"You mean like a big raisin?" Ed asked.

"No stupid, like a girl." Eddy impatiently elbowed him away and leaned towards Double D again. "So spill. Who's the babe? Nazz? Or did you meet a hot little sophomore babe?"

Double D flushed. "Well uh…"

Thankfully the doorbell rang before he was forced to answer the uncomfortable inquisition. Double D rushed downstairs, his heart beating in his chest. He paused when he reached the front door, feeling the intensity of his heartbeat. He must have fled down the stairs faster than he thought. So he took a deep breath to calm himself before opening the door.

"It's about time," Marie huffed. "How long were you going to leave me out here in the cold?"

"M-My apologies Marie," Double D quickly stepped aside to let her in. "You look lovely by the way."

Marie raised an eyebrow as she passed him. "What the heck are you talking about? I'm wearing the same thing that I was wearing earlier."

"Well um..." Double D faltered, lost for words.

Before he could think of anything to say, Ed and Eddy came pouring down the stairs, eager to see who had ringed the doorbell. When Eddy saw Marie, his smile turned into a scowl.

"Marie what the heck are you doing here?" He asked impatiently. "Get lost! We're waiting for Sockhead's date so we can head to Kevin's party."

"Well, actually Eddy…" Double D blushed and struggled to suppress a smile. "Marie is sort of… my date."

Eddy's jaw slumped to the floor, but Marie snickered and rolled her eyes. "It ain't like that Shortstop. I'm only tagging along to keep Ed's big mouthed little sister away. Nothing special."

Eddy looked disappointed but visibly relaxed. For some reason that he couldn't understand, Double D also felt disappointed. Ed began to get impatient so they decided that they might as well head to the party together. Eddy all but forced Double D to drive them to Kevin's house, even though he lived less than five minutes away.

"So here's the plan," Eddy said, sitting up front with him. "We give your fans something to play off their sympathy. Maybe start off with how much you missed everyone? Then we'll start in with the first wave of welcome back presents…."

Double D nodded vaguely but in all truth, he wasn't really listening. His eyes flickered toward the rearview mirror, reflecting the back seat. Ed was hanging his head out of the window, enjoying the cool fall air. Marie was leaning against the opposite window, looking out onto the dark neighborhood. He wondered what she was thinking about.

"What are you falling asleep Sockhead!" Eddy yelled suddenly. "You almost passed it!"

"Gracious!" Startled, Double D pressed on the brakes, screeching to a halt in front of Kevin's house. "Eddy, don't do that when I'm driving!"

Eddy leaped out of the car, clearly not listening. "Hurry up! The party is already starting!"

"Party, party, party!" Ed cried tugging out of his seat belt.

"Ed, at least, wait until I put the car in park." Double D sighed switching the lever to "P".

The instant he did, Ed also leaped out of the car and ran in after Eddy. Double D watched them both disappear into the house. Inside he could already see a lot of people milling around and hear the dull thumping of music. He let out a shaky sigh. Judging by the number of figures he could see, his best guess was that Kevin had expanded his welcome back party into just a regular house party.

"Not getting cold feet are you?" Marie suddenly spoke up from the backseat. "You don't seem too eager to go in."

Double D jumped at the sound of her voice, he hadn't even realized that she didn't run in with Ed and Eddy. He turned his head to glance at her. Marie sat in the back seat popping her gum and rifling through her jacket pockets.

"You don't see to be much in a hurry either," He observed.

Marie glanced up at him from under her heavy blue bangs. Her red glossy lips curled into a smirk as she pulled a compact mirror and several eye makeup tools. "Gotta fix my makeup. I want to look good for our not-date."

Double D pursed his lips and decided not to comment on her last statement. Technically speaking it wasn't a date so there was no reason for him to contradict her. Marie hummed under her breath as she held the compact mirror with one hand, and began applying more of her deep blue eye shadow with her other hand. Double D switched on the car light so she could see better and she shot him a grateful smile before resuming her task. Neither of them spoke as she worked and it was infinitely more comfortable for Double D to watch her put on makeup than it was for him to think about heading inside to that party. Just as Marie was starting on her eyeliner, Double D's phone began ringing loudly. He checked the caller ID and when he saw it was Eddy, he groaned and didn't even bother answering it.

"Eddy's looking for me," He said to Marie. "I suppose it's time for us to head inside."

"I'm not holding you back," Marie mumbled trying not to blink as she applied the liner heavily.

"N-no, but, um…"

"Too scared to face that brat by yourself for even just a second huh?"

"Actually no," Double D said in surprise at the realization. "I just, um, didn't want to leave you in the car by yourself."

A bit of anger flashed in Marie's eyes. "Well, I 'm not going to steal your car if that's what you're afraid of."

He laughed without meaning to, without really knowing why. After a moment, Marie's scowl faded and she smiled warmly at him. But Double D's phone rang again reminding him that he had other obligations to attend to. He groaned in defeat and gave in, stepping out of the car and going around back to open Marie's door for her. She raised an eyebrow as she got out, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"Such a gentleman and we're not even in the party yet," She remarked dryly.

They went up to the house, the music getting louder the closer they got. Marie had to bang several times on the door before it opened, revealing Kevin who frowned at her.

"Who the heck invited you Kanker?" He practically snarled at her.

"Um, I did." Double D gingerly placed a hand on Marie's shoulder. "I invited Marie as my, erm, plus one."

Kevin shrugged like it didn't really matter to him and stepped aside. "Whatever. Come on in man. I guess that means you too Kanker."

Double D quickly thanked Kevin and led Marie inside with his hand still on her shoulder.

"Hey everyone, Double D's here!" Kevin called out.

Out of the crowd of various other high schoolers, the few cul de sac residents looked up at the sound of Kevin's voice and uttered excitedly exclamations when they saw Double D.

"Cool, you're finally here dude!" Nazz smiled at him brightly.

"I've been dying to hear what you've been up to!" Jimmy echoed.

They all crowded around Double D, eager to talk to him, listen to him, and personally welcome him back to Peach Creek. And then, before Double D could either detect it or stop it, they had somehow managed to crowd out Marie and herd him into the living room without her. He craned his head to see her barely glance at him as she made her way into the kitchen and out of his sight.

* * *

Nearly two hours had passed and Double D was still stuck on the couch in the living room, completely surrounded by his old friends. Under different circumstances, he certainly would have enjoyed their friendly affections and chatter. Why, even Nazz, his old childhood crush, was paying attention to him.

But as Double D answered everyone's questions as vaguely as possible, he found his eyes kept drifting over to the other side of the living room. There, away from everyone else, Marie and Eddy stood together talking and laughing, occasionally engaging Ed in their conversation when he wasn't busy stuffing his face.

"So Double D, where'd you go when you moved?" Kevin asked curiously.

"The city." Double D mumbled distractedly. Marie leaned down to whisper something in Eddy's ear and they both burst out laughing.

"Ooh, the big city. How exciting?" Jimmy crowed. "Did you live in a big, fancy loft?"

Double D stiffened at the question. "We lived a bit more… modestly."

Great, now Eddy had one arm around Marie's waist as he leaned up to say something to her as well.

"Still I bet you did a lot of shopping right?" Nazz asked.

"No, not really."

Johnny's smartphone beeped and after checking it, Johnny turned to him with a sly smile. "Plank wants to know if you finally got a girlfriend out in the big city."

Everyone laughed while Double D flushed in embarrassment. Once again his eyes drifted over to Marie who was finally alone.

"Excuse me," Double D mumbled standing up. "I'm feeling a bit parched. I think I need some fruit punch."

He managed to break away from the couch, but he was barely able to take two steps away when something latched onto his arm. Sarah practically wrapped herself around his arm and beamed at him.

"I'll go with you Double D," She said sweetly. "Especially since your so called _date_ isn't even here."

"Guess again, big mouth!"

Much to Double D's relief, Marie swiftly came to his rescue and pulled him out of Sarah's grasp. The two girls glared at each other for a hot moment before Sarah turned on her heel and went back to Jimmy.

"Thank you, Marie." Double D sighed in relief and smiled at her.

She only shrugged, though. "Hey. It's what you asked me to do, remember?"

She started to move away from him now that the danger was over, but Double D bent his arm and kept her hand in the crook of his elbow to keep her with him.

"S-so…" He stammered. "Would you like to get something to drink with me in the kitchen?"

"In a minute," Marie looked around distractedly.

Double D's nervous smile quickly turned into a frown. "Are you looking for Eddy?"

"Yeah," Marie chewed the corner of her lip and continued looking around. "I gave him a job to do and he's taking forever doing it. He better not screw up."

Double D glanced around and noticed Sarah watching him. He repressed a shudder. Young Sarah was bad enough in his childhood. This Sarah was somehow even more bothersome. Best to take himself out of her sight before she came back over seeking his company again.

"Perhaps he's in the kitchen," Double D tightened his grip on her and started to walk away, but just at that moment, Eddy came pouring down the stairs. Marie once again slipped out of his grip and ran over to him.

Double D felt his stomach tighten. Marie and Eddy shared a few brief words before hurrying off to the kitchen. Marie urgently waved Double D to follow. He found them in the kitchen, huddled in the corner whispering and giggling.

"Shall I give you to some privacy?" He mumbled bitterly.

"Sockhead, come look at this." Eddy snickered, ignoring the edge in his voice. "Your ex is a bonafide genius."

Despite his misgivings, Double D's curiosity overtook him and he stepped closer. In his hands, Eddy held a small flash drive.

"What is it?" Double D asked cautiously.

"Kevin's diary and photo album." Eddy was practically vibrating with excitement. "I downloaded it from his computer."

"I shared an English class with Shovel-chin back in freshman year." Marie explained. "Our yearlong assignment was to document our life in a digital journal complete with pictures. I bet Eddy that he still kept it on his computer."

"Think of how much we can blackmail him with this!" Eddy bit his lip so hard that Double D was afraid that he would bite it off. "I said it once and I'll say it again, your ex is a freakin' genius!"

Double D frowned, though. "Eddy, this is hardly moral. Kevin's personal thoughts are on those files."

"Oh relax Mr. Moral." Marie rolled her eyes. "We're not going to actually leak anything. It's just for laughs."

"Oh no, I'm definitely blackmailing him for these." Eddy brandished the flash drive. "Who knows, there might even be some nude pics of Nazz on here too."

Double D blushed scarlet. "Absolutely not Eddy! Hand over that drive immediately!"

He reached for it, but Eddy held it out of his grasp. They wrestled for the flash drive, but Double D's long arms actually had him at a disadvantage. Suddenly, Marie plucked it out of Eddy's hand and tucked it into her shirt, nestled somewhere in her bra.

"I'll hold on to it." She declared. "I swear you two are morons. Do you want Kevin to come over here?"

"Give it back Marie!" Eddy growled.

Marie smirked and leaned down to be eye level with Eddy. The flash drive was conspicuously nestled between her round breasts. "Come and take it, Shorty."

Eddy immediately paled and hastily backed away. "Um… I'm going to go find Ed."

He practically ran from the kitchen and Marie straightened up with a satisfied laugh. When she found Double D still staring at her, her smirk returned.

"What? Don't tell me you want to try ex-sweet muffin?" She purred flirtatiously.

For a moment, just for a moment, Double D's normally tame imagination betrayed him. The image flashed through his mind of himself pulling Marie close to him, staring deep into those dark hazel eyes of hers. He imagined himself plucking the flash drive from between those round breasts of hers and watching her smirk turn into an "o" of surprise as color flooded her face.

But that moment of insanity passed and Double D found that he could only stare at Marie. Triumph flashed in her eyes mixed with another emotion that he yet again couldn't decipher.

"I guess some things haven't changed after all," She snickered. "You're still afraid of big bad Marie Kanker."

"I'm not afraid of you." Double D said instantly.

Marie began stepping closer to him while Double D stayed rooted to the spot. Her change from indifference to flirtatiousness baffled him and left him frozen in confusion. She stopped mere inches from him, her chest barely touching his. Her smile was predatory like in the old days.

"If you aren't afraid of me," She cooed softly. "Then take the flash drive Double D."

Double D opened his mouth to say no, that he would never in a million years violate a young lady like that, even if it was in jest. But no sound came out of his mouth and he only stared at her. She was watching him carefully, that sharp knowing look in her eyes when she had him cornered. But suddenly those smirking lips indeed turned into an "o" of sheer surprise and when Double D looked down, he saw that he had actually plucked the flash drive from out of her shirt.

"M-Marie I-" Double D was on the verge of dropping to his knees and begging for her forgiveness, she suddenly burst out laughing.

"I guess you're not my sweet, innocent ex-oven mitt anymore are you?" She laughed and playfully hit him in the shoulder. "Two years in the big city and you finally grew a pair!"

"I-I hope I didn't offend you." Double D said carefully. "I only wanted to prove to you that I was no longer afraid of you."

"Point taken." Marie slapped him roughly on the back. "Now let's get your friends so we can blow this joint. This party blows."

"Or I can just take you home." Double D offered. "Ed and Eddy can walk from here."

For a moment, it looked like Marie was going to say yes. But then there was a loud crash and more than one voice shouted angrily.

"ED!"  
"Or you should probably save Ed from the mob." Marie sighed.

"Of course." Double D shook his head and smiled at her, holding out his arm. "Shall we?"

Marie laughed and rolled her eyes, choosing to brush past him instead. "I swear the city made you weird."

"Yeah," Double D laughed weakly and watched her go. "The city made me weird."

But there was a weakness in his chest and his stomach felt tight. He was feeling something that he wasn't ready to name. But there was definitely something making him weird, and it wasn't his time in the city.

 **A/N- Thank you to everyone who is reading and also thank you for very much for the reviews. I read them all and I take them all into account when I write. :)**


End file.
